Empty white spaces
by Texasisforever
Summary: Bella moves back from Firecreast to La push with her mother. She moves a few houses away from Sam and the pack. So one day walking outside Paul and Bella clash in the wost ways. Cam he push his pride aside? Imprint fic...dark...


Empty blank spaces

mpty white spaces.

A/N: Hi all I have to say is that this fic is the darker side of imprinting. There is no fluff, rainbows, or Unicron. If you can't stomach that than you should leave.

' Blank white pages' inspired me to write this. If you have read it before you will see that this is similar but also different. Some things are the same but this is my version of ' Blank white pages', so don't think I am stealing her ideas because I'm not. I am just taking some things that I found cool and amusing while reading, but like I said before this is MY OWN version, so it will have some similarities.

Okay so that's cleared up. I hope you enjoy this fic and review. Oh, and one more thing. This is nothing like what happens in Twighlight. Of course Sam and the pack are werewolfs but everyone is the same age and are all attending high school. Somethings are diffrent but there aren't major changes, so chill and enjoy.

Thanks to my awesome sister who betaed this : Jmccoy

Chapter one : Mortal Enemy

Bella Pov:

They say home is where the heart is. Where you belong. Yeah, sure it's true in some cases but sometimes it's good not to go back home.

Hi, I'm Isabella Swan. But most people call me Bella. That's when they don't call me something like fugly or fat ass. Yep, you guessed it, I am not one of those skinny prissy girls at school that resembles a Barbie doll.

But saying I am fat is going over board. I am not fat. I am ' healthy' as my mom says. Of course my mom doesn't think I'm fat or ugly because she's my mom ..duhhh...she keeps saying I am the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world.

Sure my mom's words make me feel good, but not for long because I know that's not the truth.

I never think very highly of myself. I don't think I'm beautiful or even pretty. That's why I probaly have lots of guy friends and not a boyfriend. They say I look 'nice' but I've never gotten a complement from even one of them. They don't see me in that way. But it's okay, I make up for it in brains and sarcasm...oh my sarcasm. Yes, I am a one line slinging bitch when I want to be but mostly when my mood gets dark. Like I said before guys see me more as a 'friend' then a potential girlfriend.

I just wish I knew what it was like to be liked or even loved. What's it like to have that kind of affection? I get enough from my mom and family. But I want to experience romantic affection. I just wondedr how it feels to have a boyfriend who thinks I'm special.

I know thy could never be accepted as a girl no matter how bad I wanted to be . No one understands the mess inside of my brain. I have no self esteem but I try not to let it get the best of me. I try to ignore these assholes, to show them that their hurtful words don't get to me. It was hard but I finnaly let go of that hurt.

My mom is a beautiful woman. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. She had the perfect body and is highly intelligent to boot. I meen she's a doctor for crying out loud. So double whammy for me. I wish I looked like her but I resemble my father, Charlie Swan. I have lived with my mom since my parents divorced when I was seven. We moved to Firecrest and have been living there ever since. But my mom got a much better position at La Push hospital so we moving back to where I was born. Forks, Alaska! I haven't seen my dad since the divorce. So, I am very nervous about returning home.

I am so scared that he will be disappointed in the way I turend out. Like I'm not pretty enough or smart enough to be his daughter. But he shouldn't be. I look just like him. I have long blackish brown hair and brown eyes. I was a chubby child but I certainly got it from him. Now I have a smaller waist, curvey hips, and muscular legs. But I have my moms nose, lips, pale skin, and brains. Yep, I am pretty smart but I have my dad's stuborness, sarcasem and pride.

My dad is the chief of La Push police. It will be good to see him and my friends back there after so long.

I have never really had any real friends after moving here. I smiled at people in the corridoors and hallways but not a true friend, if that makes sense. But it's okay I am used to it by now. Being a loner is my thing. See you get the popular, beautiful people, then you get the sophisticated, rich snobs. Then you get the middle class, smart, geeky loners like me.

I know I really have no one to call a friend but my mom is really cool and easy to talk to. She is more like my best friend than my mom because she acts more like a child than me at times. But I really love her and she takes good care of me.

We finnished packing our things and loaded the car. "You readly Bella Bells?" She asked as she shut the trunk of the car. I nodded and climbed into the car. "I feel sad about leaving and you." She said to me when she climbed in. I just shrugged. "It doesn't really make any diffrence mom." I said as I grabbed my I-pod and played loud music.

"Okay." My mom muttered as she started up the car to start our seven hour car trip to La Push.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I woke up seven hours later removing my ear phones and groaned. I heard my mom chuckle and take a sip of her soada. "About time you woke up. We're here." She said as we drove past a bored that said Welcome to La Push. I rolled my eyes and pulled down my hood covering my face. "God mom! I don't really care I just want to sleep." I groaned as she laughed. "Okay captin grumpy." She cooed.

I threw my hoodie off my head annoyed. "Did you get me a soda too?" I asked her. She nodded and gave me a coke. "Thanks mom." I muttered popping the lid. "Sure hon." She said and took a bite of her candybar.

After ten minutes we arrived somewhere near the beach. There were alot of cute looking houses dotted all around. When the car stopped I jumped out, " Here we are." my mom says as she closed her door. As I walked up to my house I noticed that the house a few feet away had boys around my age standing outside grouped together. They were wearing nothing but shorts, they had broze skin, black short hair, and tonned muscles.

I felt myself start to drool when my mom pulled me inside. I looked around the my new home with hope. There were wooded floors and walls, it had a large living room, and stairs that led to the bedrooms and bathrooms. The kichen was also nice and big. Which made me very happy because I love to cook. The red sofa looked so inviting. So did the flat screen TV.

I walked up stairs and into my room and smiked. It was big and a huge window. I had a view of the beach and everthing. There was a massive oak tree infront of it. It was so close to my window if I opened it I could climb in it. Turning away I walked to my bathroom. Opening the wooden door I saw the floor was tiled with choclate brown tiles and a beatiful claw foot bath tub.

There was a small window that had nice black cutins on them. Smilimg I walked down stairs. My mom already had some of those boys next door help to bring in our stuff. As I walked down stairs I noticed all eyes on me. I hid behind my hair. "Bells this is Sam Uely and his family." My mom said. I looked up. " Hi." was all I said.

"They build all of these houses!" She said enthusiastically turning to me. "Oh! They are lovely." I said while picking up some of my stuff. "And they go to?" She asked turning to him. "La push High." He replied. "Really? Isn't that wonderful? I think I am going to put Bella in there too." Mom said. Sam nodded, " It's a good school." He replied but kept it as small talk. He seemed like a quite person.

I came down stairs to pick up another bag when the door burst open. I was sucked into warm, stong, naked arms. "Bella! I can't belive it! You're back!" I heard a deep nake voice say. I turned around to see a boy that looked like the others but I remembered so well.

"Jake?" I ask. He nodded and I gasped, " You..you're so ..." I started but he cut me off " Diffrent? I know." He said. "Wow! And you're so .. Beautiful." He comented. I blushed the deepest magenta I have ever blushed in my life. He glanced down at my hands. "Let me help you with that." He took the stuff I was holding out of my arms and walked up stairs. He layed it down where all the other stuff was. "Thanks." I said. "No problem. So, are you here to like...stay?" He asked.

I nodded. He looked really happy. "God I am so glad you back Bells! You have no idea what it was like without you." Jake said and gave me another hug. "Jake why are you so warm?" I asked. He shrugged . "I dunno. I just am." He replied quickly. There was akward silence when he came forward. "Okay Bells, I have to go. See you around and be careful okay? Don't walk outside too late." He warned. I looked at him to ask what he ment but then just shrugged him off.

"Oh Jake! This is La Push. Nothing bad goes on around here." I laugh. He just looked at me seriously. "I know..um...just saying." He said, then left and I finished unpacking. I looked at the clock and saw it was four in the afternoon and decided to go for a walk on the beach.

I wondered what Jake had ment earlier

when he said not to stay out too late. Maybe he was just thinking of how clumsy I am and was just being protective. He seemed serious though. I was so cought up in my thoughts I didn't see legs played out in front of me and tripped.

I fell on my arm and yelked out, "Mother Fucker!" I noticed I was infront of that guy Sam's house. They were all outside and having a bonfire. I so embarrassed that they saw me fall down, face first, INFRONT OF ALL OF THEM. THE HOTTEST GROUP OF GUYS EVER! My eyes snapped away as I heard an angry voice. "What the fuck? Are you blind or just stupid?!" Snapped an angry voice. I looked down at the guy that was underneath the car he was working on. I got mad that he was speaking to me in such a way. "Hey! Who the hell do you think you are! I was walking minding my own business. I didn't see that you had your legs out sticking out like two dead tree branches! So back the fuck off!" I snapped. He emergged but he never looked me in face. He was wiping the oil off his shoulders.

"Bitch!" He said. "Fucking excuse me! ASSHOLE! But YOU were the one that had YOUR fucking legs out in the middle of the fucking walk way you ass hat!"

I yell back at him. He looked at me like I had grown a second head. "Listen here you-" He words died. His eyes widdend and his chest heaved. He started coughing like mad. I saw all the anger dissapear from his eyes and it was replaced but suprise and disgust.

It wasn't like I wasn't used to it. Every guy who looked at me wanted to be sick. But he looked like he was choaking. "Are you okay?" I ask and I went to step closer. He pushed me back, "I'm fine." He said and ran in the house. The guys threw looks between us. Just as I was going to walk away the skies darkend and rumbled. "Ahh noooo!" I yell. And the rain came rushing down. "Argghh! First I fall, then jack ass gets in my face about it, now I'm getting poured on. CAN THIS DAY GET ANY FUCKING WORSE?!" I screamed.

The guys just watched me go off in a rage. "I think Paul just imprinted." I heard one say. Sam looks at me. "I think you're right. Did you see the way he looked at her?" I heard another one say. Sam nodded. "And he doen't look too happy about it." He said and went inside. I just kept walking and pretended I didn't hear anything.

What's this imprinting thing? Is it when you look at someone with dusgust and yell at them? And how is HE not happy? I'M the one that shouldn't be happy for God's sake!

( A/N: Charlie knows all about werewolves and vampires)


End file.
